


(As We Grow Older) We Will Walk So Much Slower

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, based on a John Knowles novel, this takes place in 1942ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Looking back fifteen years, Snafu reflects on his high school days and a boy he met there by the name of Eugene Sledge.





	1. Prologue

Snafu stood at the bottom of the steps, the ones he’d become so familiar with during his time at the school. The stairs leading up to the front hall had become a symbol for him, something that represented events come and gone. 

Now all he was missing was Eugene at his side, like the redhead had always so faithfully been.

As he walked up the steps, he glanced over his shoulder at the one at the very bottom, a shudder going down his spine at the memory.

Gene had always walked so casually by his side during their year together, filled with every bit of grace Snafu had both admired and resented. He made it look easy.

Of course, the redhead always had had it easy. He hadn’t been the one there on a scholarship, barely managing to keep his grades high enough to stay in. 

Snafu was startled by the flash of anger that went through him at the memory. He’d always thought he’d gotten over his resentment toward his friend.

He supposed not.

Gene had been impossible to hate sometimes - that bright smile and damned eyes were too sweet to despise. 

Even after everything Snafu had done to him that year, Eugene had still understood. Still loved him, even then.


	2. “He’s brave.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snafu’s unpacking is interrupted by an overeager redhead and a new challenge.

Sledge burst into the room, interrupting Snafu’s unpacking.

“You must be the new boy,” he greeted. “I thought you’d be here yesterday.”

“The train-”

“Anyway, come on, you need to meet Jay and Sid,” he rushed out. “You’re gonna love them.”

Snafu blinked, not sure whether or not he should be put off by his new roommate’s enthusiasm.

“I should really finish this,” Snafu finally said. 

Eugene’s face fell slightly and he nodded. “Okay. Do you want any help?” he asked hopefully. 

Snafu slowly shook his head, digging out his shirts. “’m fine…?”

“My name’s Eugene,” Sledge supplied. “My family’s gone here for years, how about yours?”

“Here on scholarship,” Snafu replied, his tone bordering on sharp. Sledge recoiled slightly, a bit startled. 

“Oh.”

“Look, why don’t you just-”

“I just wanna be friends,” Sledge said softly. “You look nice.”

Snafu felt a pang of guilt and glanced at the redhead’s soft eyes. 

“Let me finish putting these away and ya can show me around, alright, kid?”

Gene’s face broke into a smile and he nodded. “I’ll show you the best part of attending summer session,” he said excitedly, glancing up when he heard the radio. “That’s Sid. He’s been listening to everything about the war - said he’s gonna be in the mortar division someday.”

Snafu raised an eyebrow at Gene’s reverent way of describing his friend but didn’t bring it up. Just another thing to add to his list of things that weren’t his problem. 

Merriell glanced at his suitcase and sighed, letting it fall closed. “I’ll finish later. Let’s meet those friends of yours.”

Sledge eagerly nodded, making a beeline for across the hall. 

“Sid?” he said softly, knocking. “My roommate’s here.”

A muffled response that Snafu didn’t quite comprehend came from the other side of the door but Sledge seemed to understand perfectly. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll bring him back later. We’ll be with Jay,” he sulked, snagging Snafu’s wrist and tugging him down the hall. “Jay’s an artist,” Gene informed Snafu. “He’s a photographer. Draws me birds sometimes.”

Snafu shrugged, following the redhead down the hall and outside, toward what he guessed was the library. 

It wasn’t long before Sledge sped up, heading for a nervous looking brunet. 

“Jay!”

The boy looked up, breaking into a smile. 

“This is my roommate,” Sledge said seriously. “He’s gonna come with us to the tree tomorrow.”

“The - ?”

Jay cut off Snafu’s question, looking interested. 

“You think he can make it?” he asked skeptically. “Nobody’s made that jump since Burgin enlisted.”

Sledge glanced at Snafu with a meaningful expression. “He’ll manage it. He’s brave.”


End file.
